Kiss Cam
by facelesswriting
Summary: Harry and Draco are Seekers on opposing teams. The league installed a Kiss Cam spelled to find the most compatible couple to kiss. You know what happens next.


Hey folks! Disclaimer - I got the idea from a tumblr post screenshot reposted on IG. Original post was by Drarrycontrary-blog with comments from Parseltonquinq and Moonysdog.

Posted to insta by the_slytherinqueen.

HPDMHPDM

"Well I think it's cute," Ginny said decisively.

Ron rolled his eyes at her, as he always did when she tried to talk Quidditch with the boys. He wasn't a pro like Harry was either, but he still pretended he knew more, and it frustrated her to no end. It was like her third year when they went to the World Cup all over again - well, minus the Death Eaters.

They were talking about the Kiss Cams again, a spinoff of a muggle thing. It was designed to locate the couple with the most chemistry in the crowd and project a screen onto the clouds for them to kiss when the ref was deciding a call or the medics were coming out to take care of an injury. Ron thought it was a silly idea.

"It detracts from the game!" He always fell back to the same argument. "Right, Harry?"

Harry Potter, like usual was paying no attention to the sibling quarrel going on around him, instead staring directly at the paper in his hands.

"Harry?"

It took him a moment, but eventually he got the words out, "Malfoy's off house arrest."

HPDMHPDM

Harry had been dreading this day ever since Malfoy had joined the league. Of course their old rivalry had been put to rest when Harry testified at his trial, but not everyone had forgiven Malfoy quite so easily. With him around, it only made matters worse.

Already fans of the Cannons were throwing things onto the pitch and booing, and Malfoy had barely taken a step onto the grass. Harry clutched his broom in his sweaty hand a prayed he caught the Snitch quickly. Honestly he would even settle for Malfoy catching it - he just wanted the game over with. He ducked his head to hide that he was watching Malfoy as he squared his shoulders and took the heckling stoically. It wasn't his first game - not even close. He was used to this by now.

Harry faced Malfoy calmly, legs wrapped tight around his broom as he waited for the quaffle to be thrown, and the game began.

It started simply enough. The Cannons were over the Ravens by 15, but they'd been a pretty good team since Oliver Wood had taken a Bludger to the knee and had taken over coaching a few years back. Harry had seen the Snitch only once so far and it was gone before he'd even had a chance to swing his broom in the right direction. He was so focused he could almost forget the purple and black robes tailing him at every turn belonged to Malfoy, but _damn _the git had gotten fast since graduating eighth year.

Since they weren't allowed to play on House teams, all the eighth years had gotten organized enough to play a few pick-up games, but Harry was sure Malfoy had never been this smooth on a broom before. He must have put his time on house arrest to good use to get this good without training, but then Harry should have known that if he was good enough to walk onto a pro team with his reputation.

Absently, Harry wondered who he'd been playing against or if he'd had a coach come in to help train him. If not it would have gotten pretty boring - and lonely - to simply fly by himself day in and day - there!

Harry flung himself forward, eyes narrowing in on the small golden fleck, hoping to press his advantage against Malfoy as far as he could. He couldn't look back but he was sure Malfoy was already following him at his heels. He reached his hand out as he neared the ground. Malfoy was gaining on him. The crowd was in an uproar. Harry inched a bit further forward, and then -

Everything was whirling as there was a sickening _crack! _as Malfoy smacked into him, both of them narrowly avoiding the Bludger as it came crashing towards them. Harry was swirling towards the ground, his broom no longer working as the front half was missing. He saw grass, he saw sky, he saw grass, he saw black as he hit something solid but soft and felt his fall slow. Letting his useless broom fall to the ground, Harry tried to focus his eyes on who was holding him as he was guided to the ground. He couldn't catch his breath and his heart was nearly pounding out of his chest so he could barely hear the screaming coming from the stands.

Feet touching the grass and strong arms steadying him, Harry was able to still his spinning sight long enough to see Malfoy and a flash of orange barrelling at them.

"-Try to knock my Seeker off his broom! Once a Slytherin cheat, always a Sly-"

"Stop! Stop!" Harry yelled, pushing back against Thompson's chest as he came at Malfoy, spit flying.

Malfoy was gearing up to go behind Harry, who put up his other arm to hold him back. "You think I'd-"

The announcer was trying to distract from the brawl breaking out before the crowd, "And now to see who's next on ouuurrrrrrr….. Kiss Cam!"

"This is ridiculous! He saved-"

"This git tried-"

"I'd never-"

"Thompson, he-"

"Risk my career-"

"Well would you look at this folks? Opponents on the Kiss Cam!" Harry heard the deafening roar of the onlookers pick up a notch, changing tone. "I don't think this has ever happened in the history of the game! Our Seekers!"

Harry's head whipped up to look at the picture on the clouds, his arms dropping from holding the two players back, but it was okay. They were both staring at the sky too. He saw himself and Malfoy both craning their necks upwards, then saw Malfoy turn to look at him as the crowd kept roaring and the announcer kept screaming, "The compatibility!"

Harry looked down into light grey eyes. "You like me back?"

"Back?" Malfoy whispered. "I've been in love with you for years." They said it at the same time and Malfoy smiled a sly grin at him. Harry hoped the Cam wasn't still on him. He was sure he just looked terrified as he reached forward to grab Draco by the back of the neck, feeling his silky smooth hair and he pulled him into a kiss.

The crowd's roar was deafening as Draco's hands came up around Harry's waist, lightly at first then pulling him tight as if convincing himself it was real. Harry felt desperate, the feeling of aching longing slowly being filled, and he just wanted more, but Draco broke away.

They gave small, secret grins as they tapped their foreheads together. "Well this changes things, doesn't it?"

"Still gonna kick your arse, Potter."

Harry just looked at him a moment and Draco backed up and swung his leg over his broom. "What? Scared, Potter?"

Harry accio'd his spare broom from the sidelines, kicking off before he was even fully seated, "You. Wish."

HPDMHPDM

Spoiler alert: They both won that night.

And the next morning's newspaper clipping of the photo of their heads resting together as they gazed into each other's eyes? They kept it framed on their mantle for years, no matter how cheesy their grandkids said it was.


End file.
